justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau International Airport
The Panau International Airport is an airport and notable building in Just Cause 2. Description It's the largest civilian airport in Panau, boasting the two longest civilian purpose runways in the country. The terminal buildings and control tower are very modern in design and built by the former government under Papa Panay's rule. He also built the highway system and the skyscrapers of Panau City. When Baby Panay took power he left it as an airport for civilians, most likely because he needed somewhere for people to travel to Panau in his scheme to make Panau attract rich foreigners. He has built a large military presence at the airport, most likely in order to watch over immigration. There is a single concrete barrack building next to runway 2, where the soldiers at the airport eventually are housed. Despite its alleged status as an international airport, all civilian jets are piloted by the Panau Military and Panau Air is the only airline flying to the airport. The airport's area is controlled by the military and access to the apron is prohibited. If you are approaching runway 1 from Panau City, you will get a spectacular approach. You'll have to pass quite close over the skyscrapers, before descending and doing a low fly over a bridge, before landing. If you are approaching runway 2 from the west, be aware that there are trees at the optimal approach course after the highway, so keep some altitude to the gulf. You also land over the other runway, so watch for other aircraft. It's recommended to land on runway 2, as it has got a second taxiway out, allowing you to take off again. It's the default spawning point in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer from version 0.1.0 on wards. However, individual servers might have custom settings. It is quite possibly the most realistic airport in the game series, and one of few airports to feature taxiways. However the runways are unrealistically marked, as in real life they would be numbered after direction by angle (e.g. one the other side of Runway 09 would be Runway 27, and 36 would be 18 etc). Location In the Ramai Rakyat Islands, at X:9750; Y:12790. The airport is situated on an island just east of the capital, Panau City. It is located just off the traffic circle on the E2 (city interstate) and the E1A (Bandar Selekeh Bridge). Its main terminal building is easy to notice within 1 kilometre. Missions *Panau International, a race. *2 Roaches missions are located in the airport. **Airport Troubles. **Nothing to Declare. Vehicles *Random civilian vehicles. *Faction vehicles tend to show up and attack the Panau Military at the Gas stations and Propaganda Trailer. *2 x Chepachet PVD. At the gas stations. *Titus ZJ - On display at the entrance. It can be used to get across the apron and runways quickly. You can also dual hook the car to one of the Aeroliners and get towed into the air by it. This can be used to gain stunt driver points quickly. *2 x MV V880 - In a hangar, and by the entrance to the apron. A third also appears during the Roaches sidemission "Airport Troubles". *Mullen Skeeter Hawk - On the helipads by the hangars. *UH-10 Chippewa - In a hangar along with an Aeroliner 474. *5 x Aeroliner 474. This is the only airport that has Aeroliners on the ground. It is also the easiest place to get them. You can Stunt jump on top of the Aeroliners during takeoff. It's fun to tie them to the ground on the side of runway when they speed up; they'll drive off the runway and into the forest/water. The pilots appear to only be programmed to taxi to the runway and fly forward, even when they aren't on the runway anymore; this can used for fun such as above. If the Aeroliner is destroyed whilst grappled to the ground, Chaos points will be gained albeit not as many for destroying destructibles such as gas pumps. **In a hangar with the UH-10 Chippewa. **On the apron next at jetways. **Near a terminal. **Two drive to the runway and take off as soon as they spawn. **A unique heatless version appears during the Roaches sidemission "Airport Troubles". This is the only heatless version in the game, unless you mod the airport. *Cassius 192. Appears during the Roaches sidemission "Airport Troubles". *Maddox FVA 45. Appears during the Roaches sidemission "Airport Troubles". Completion To complete the airport to 100%, you'll have to: *Destroy: **A Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue, located on the airport road upon arrival. **A Propaganda Trailer, located just behind the display with the Titus ZJ **2 Gas Stations, outside of the entrance. It's spectacular to cover them in C4 and detonate from a distance. Best viewed at the top of the control tower. **13 Fuel Depots, scattered over several places on the apron. The UH-10 Chippewa can be used to destroy these quickly and efficiently. **2 Transformers, behind a fence, at the apron security gate. **3 Generators, 2 of them are located next to the Broadcast Towers, while the last one is found inside the enterable hangar. **2 Broadcast Towers. *Collect: **10 Resource Items: ***1 Armor part. ***3 Weapon parts. ***5 Vehicle parts. ***1 Cash stash. *2 Faction Items. These don't affect the settlement completion, but do progress the game. **2 Drug Drops. Trivia *The main building can not be entered, despite this place being an international airport. *It is a bit odd why this airport has two gas stations but there are a lot of possible reasons why there would be any need for them. *If the Titus ZJ's display is shot or grappled, it will make the sound of water being shot or grappled. Oddly the player can still grapple and scale it. Water can also be seen leaking for a few seconds from the shot/grappled spot. *There are 4 Fuel Depots next to the runway during the mission Airport Troubles. The silos don't exist there normally and don't count towards the completion of the airport. It's unknown if they contribute to the number of destroyed depots. *The control tower resembles the one in Stockholm-Arlanda airport in Sweden. (This is where Avalanche Studios is based.) *No aircraft other than Aeroliner 474 take off from here, even though there are helicopters scattered throughout the airport. *Since you can jump on the planes, it's fun to place C4 on them and then detonate it when they take off. This gives you Chaos points as well. *If a large object is placed in front of where the planes taxi to the runway planes will keep appearing and backup all the way to the terminal. *If you acquire this airport it can get you to multiple locations around the map very fast by its location. *Both runways are lined with signs along the side; each of these signs displays the characters: "A 025." In reality, such a sign is placed along a taxiway and only where it intersects a runway. So, each of the signs at Panau International Airport (PIA) are saying, "You are on Taxiway Alpha, approaching the end of Runway Two Five", all along both runways. These signs shouldn't be here at all, especially since there is no Runway 25. Big oops. *Following the previous point, all runways, all across the world, are numbered according to the general compass direction in which the runway points (thus, two opposite numbers, one at each end of a strip). However, PIA's runways are numbered "1" and "2" and each only on one end. Runway 1 should be numbered "09" (since it seems to point directly east, i.e. 090 degrees), at the left end and "27" (i.e. 270 degrees) on the right end. The diagonal runway (Runway 2) appears to be at a 45-degree angle to Runway 1, so it should be labeled "05" (i.e. 045 degrees, rounded) on the end nearest Runway 1 and the other end should be labeled "23" (i.e. 235 degrees, rounded). All paved airports in Panau seem to have this problem. It's no wonder no one in Panau can seem to land at any of the airports! **This is probably why most civilians crash into sky skyscrapers because they are looking for Panau international Airport! *All planes are piloted by the military, despite them being civilian planes. *If skilled enough, it is possible to fly the Pell Silverbolt 6 under the walkways connecting the terminal buildings. *Oddly enough, there is a mounted Minigun in a guard tower next to the runway, which is not typical at International airports because it could be a possible terrorism threat. The gun can prove devastating on the Aeroliner 474s servicing the airport. This will result in the player being rewarded Chaos points but also Heat. *Getting the UH-10 Chippewa out of the hanger can be particularly tricky and dangerous, because if to much power is given the helicopter will collide with the rafters in the hanger. Even the small mistakes can prove to be deadly. *This is the only airport that features the Aeroliner 474 and even rarer is that this is the only place that they take off from. *There's another post that looks as if though there should be a Minigun but there isn't. *The Just Cause (1) counterpart to this place is the Mendoza International Airport, but only 1 plane is ever seen taking off. That's the Excelsior during the mission Taking Out The Garbage. *This place is very popular on some Just Cause 2 Multiplayer servers, where it has a constant presence of 100+ players. *There is a Drug Drop at the very top of the tower. As to how it could land at that high of an altitude... *if you grapple the Titus ZJ to the Aeroliner 474 and then release it at the right moment, you will gain a speed faster than the car can usually go. if you also spin by pressing the left bumper and the handbrake, when you fly into the water the car will not sink but just float and spin around. *This is the only airport in the Ramai Rakyat Islands. Bugs and glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *Rarely, the Aeroliner will spawn wedged in the ground. Usually, it soon explodes and slingshots the plane into the air. *If Rico is thrown to the ground under a terminal, he will get back up inside the terminal. You can walk around inside the airport. You can get into the other terminals by walking into the corner of the wall. *Sometimes if Rico skydives and pulls the parachute too late but lands head first, his head will be stuck in the terminal's roof. This is fixed after 2-3 seconds. * All hangars at the airport have a flawed part of the mesh that allows you to go straight through the wall. This means that the two closed hangars can also be entered, aside from the open one. The flawed spot is located on the back, at the left edge of the rear wall. Gallery Panau International Airport (2).jpg|The tarmac. Cassius 192 near Panau International Airport.jpg|Runway 1, seen from the east. Panau International Airport (3).jpg|Runway 2 and the terminals. Panau International Airport (main building and tower).jpg|Main building and air-traffic control tower. Panau International Airport (main building rear).jpg|View from a helipad in the area. Panau Air.jpg|Most Fixed-wing aircraft here belong to Panau Air. Panau International Airport hangar wall glitch (1).jpg|The glitched spot in the wall of a hangar that allows the player to go straight through it. Panau International Airport hangar wall glitch (2).jpg|The location of the glitched spot on all hangars at the airport. Odd MV V880 after Airport Troubles.JPG|An MV V880 on the tarmac after Airport Troubles. This must be a glitch, as those vehicles spawn only during the mission. This vehicle also cannot be entered. Green-marked Aeroliner 474 in Airport Troubles.JPG|The only green-marked Aeroliner 474 in the game during Airport Troubles here. Bering I-86DP and Aeroliner 474.JPG|A Bering I-86DP and a Aeroliner 474. Obviously the Bering did not spawn here. PIApoc3.JPG|Several Aeroliner 474s crashed into each other. PIApoc2.JPG|One deliberately crashed into some Fuel Depots. PIApoc1.JPG|Another set of fuel depots. Videos es:Aeropuerto Internacional de Panau Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings